A Night To Remember
by GorditaBossinova
Summary: When the gang goes out drinking, things get a little out of hand. Let the crazy drunken antics ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic! It would be greatly appreciated if you could review and tell me how I'm doing. Anykind of feeback is awesome! Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

Soul's POV

Just for the record, I told her to take it easy. I warned her before she even started drinking. And then I warned her after she started. I said, "Maka, you should probably slow down since you don't drink a lot."

Her response: "Hmmmph! You can't tell me what to do Soulllll. If Papa can drink all the time, I can do it too!"

But I guess this was my fault, I was the one who said we should have some fun, go to a party. So we did, and I didn't even know whose house this was. The whole gang was there and having a great time. Kid, telling all the girls how asymmetrical their boobs are, Patti and Liz were trying to start a brawl, Black Star was trying to drink more than everyone, so we would know that he is the biggest man, and Tsubaki was drooling over the blue haired monkey, as usual.

I was looking around and laughing at the dumb behavior of my friends, when my eyes landed on my meister. Both of her arms were extended above her head, she had a red plastic cup in one hand, and she was dancing on some guy. Her head was thrown back in laughter and there was a flirtatious smile spread across her face. She looked awesome in a short black skirt and a sparkly silver top. Then the guy she was dancing with grabbed her ass. Way uncool. I was storming over to defend the girl I was sworn to protect when she noticed me.

"Hey, Soul! What's up? Are you having as great a time as I am?!"

"Maka, I don't think anyone is have as much fun as you right now." Before I could kick the crap out of the guy, he got the hint and left.

"You're right! But you'd have even more fun if you did some shots. Come on, I'll do some toooo!" Maka was starting to slur her words together a bit. Not cool.

"No thanks. I figure one of us should be at least a little sober." Who knows what would happen if I decided to drink as much as the rest of the group. I don't think I could trust Drunk Soul to behave around Drunk Maka.

"Souuuul! Don't be such a party pooper. This was your idea, after all. Just one little shot! What's one swig of vodka gonna hurt?"

She already had two shot glasses filled with vodka. If I didn't take one, she'd end up drinking both of them, and she really did not need all that liquor at once. So I gave in to the peer pressure and took one.

"Fine. Just one though, 'cause if I get hammered, who's gonna drag you and you flat chest home?"

**Sorry, I know this one is short. I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, to anyone who's actually reading this!**

Before I knew it, I had already done several rounds of shots with my meister. By the time I regained control and decided to cut myself off, for real this time, Maka was pretty messed up.

"Have I ever told you how coooool you are, Soul? 'Cause you're like, realllly cool. Like, the coolest guy I know." She was now slurring a lot more than before. "Hey, I have a great idea! Let's dance!"

To my surprise, Maka could stand up, walk, and even dance, only stumbling a little bit. But she shouldn't push her limits. It was time to go.

I looked around for the rest of our friends, surprised with what I saw. I spotted Black Star and Tsubaki making out in a corner. It was about damn time they faced the truth. Denial is so not cool. Then I saw Crona and Patti looking pretty comfortable on a nearby couch. Wow, Crona finally grew some backbone. I wasn't expecting that one.

Wait, was it just me, or is everyone suddenly a couple? Damn! Everyone except me and Maka. This is not cool at all!

"Souuul! Hey! Earth to Soul!"

"Huh? What do want?"

"Jeez, I thought I was the drunk one. Stop spacing out on me Soul! I'm trying to ask you something!" Wow, Maka's even bossy when she's drunk. What a surprise.

"Sorry. What were you trying to ask me Maka?" I was a little afraid of what she might say, because she proved to be very unpredictable while under the influence.

"I said, let's go dance!" Wait. What?

Before I could give her an answer, my meister was dragging me by the wrist to the makeshift dance floor.

"Maka, I'm not a good dancer. Dancing like a drunk idiot isn't how a cool guy acts!"

"Who cares?! Let's just have fun! Why are you always trying to be 'cool'? Who are you trying to impress?" You.

By the time I stopped arguing with her, we were already on the dance floor, and she had made my decision for me. And just as Maka started swaying her hips seductively and I started questioning my self-control, the song ended. But of course, a new song started, and of course, Maka squealed, "I LOVE this soooong!", and she began to wiggle her hips and flail her arms about, like one of those inflatable arm flailing guys they put in front of businesses. Somehow, I still found her attractive when she was acting like a five year old. Damn, I was pathetic.

I used the first excuse I thought of to get me out of the situation.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" And this was true. I did have to pee. Sorta. Okay I didn't really have to pee. But I didn't know what would happen if I had stayed out there with my meister. And I didn't want to find out, not like this. If I made a move on her, I wanted her to be able to remember it in the morning. And besides, I would be taking advantage of her if I told her how I felt now. Drunk Maka was a huge flirt.

I walked down a hallway where I assumed the bathroom was. Knocking on and opening all the doors I found along the way, I saw a lot of things I could have lived without seeing. Like Kid and Liz in a very compromising position.

"Holy crap! Sorry for interrupting. I'll be on my way now!" That was just disturbing. I don't think either of them even noticed. I was so emotionally scarred that I forgot all about the bathroom and went back out into the kitchen area.

"I need a drink." I managed to find a cold beer and an empty chair. So, I sat own and enjoyed my beer. And for once in a long time, I forgot about Maka for a minute or two.

As if on cue, she came wobbling over to me.

"Hey! Are you hiding from me? And you got another drink without asking me if I wanted one? Hmph!" Maka was standing in front of me now, hands on her hips, pout on her face, and she was wavering a little.

"I don't think you need anymore to drink. In fact, after I finish this beer, why don't we go home?" I was hoping that she was just in the mood to agree with anything I said. No such luck.

"I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay here and drink! Drinking is the best. How come we haven't done this before?!" And as if to emphasize her point, in the middle of this statement, she decided it was a good idea to straddle my lap. And now I was on the verge of a nosebleed. So. Not. COOL.

**PLEASE review! I really want to know your honest opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Santa, ask me what I want for Christmas!"

What the hell? I'm not fat or old!

"Maka, since when do you sit on Santa's lap like you're about to give him a lap dance?" Please, in the name of Death, no lap dances.

"Since Santa is as cute as you! Now, ask me what I want for Christmas!" Did she just call me _cute_? She did. This is bad.

"Fine, what do you want for Christmas Maka?" I really need to get her home. She's gonna be so pissed if she finds out I let other people see her like this.

"Another drink. Now go get me one, pretty please!" She said this while pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes at me. How could I deny her request?

"Only if you get your ass off me, like _now._"

"Santa! Don't swear like that, you'll set a horrible example for all the little kids!" With how slurred her speech was, it took me a minute to get what she was trying to say. But Maka finally tumbled off my lap, and she even managed to land on her feet.

As soon as my meister was standing, I grabbed her by both wrists and dragged her in the direction of the front door. And she was not very willing to go.

"Souuuul! Stop! I don't wannnna go yet, Soulie. Lemme gooooo!" I'm sure that half of the people at the party thought I was kidnapping her, but none of them attempted to stop me. I successfully got her out of there without having to throw her over my shoulder.

We had been walking for about a block (more like, I had been dragging her for a block) when I stopped and turned around to talk to her.

"Okay Maka, if let go of you, are you going to walk like a normal person?"

"How else would I walk, Souuuuulieee?" Eww. Where did she get that nickname from? It didn't sound cool at all.

"So that's a yes? And would you stop calling me that?!"

"Yeshir." I think that was supposed to be yes, sir.

So I slowly let go of Maka's wrists, and the first thing she did was try to run back toward the party. I wasn't too concerned with her getting away, because she only made it about four wobbly steps when she fell on her ass. I could not contain my laughter.

"Maka, I wish I was recording this so Hungover Maka could enjoy it too. Because, let's face it, there won't be much that Hungover Maka can enjoy."

She didn't even bother trying to get up. "Soul, why are you always so mean to me? I thought we were friends!" Oh crap. Why does her voice sound all squeaky and sad?

"Of course we're friends! You're my meister. I would say we're _best_ friends." Is that sniffling I hear? She better not be over there sniffling.

"Best friends are not mean to each other, Soul. They love each other! You _hate_ me!" She was full on crying now. _Crying._ I've never seen Maka cry! I have seen her get the crap kicked out of her, I have seen her lose her number one rank to Ox, and I saw her after her mom left, but I've never seen her actually cry! Making your meister cry is not cool at all.

What am I supposed to do?

I slowly approached her with my hands out, signaling that I meant no harm. "Umm.. Maka? Don't cry, please. I don't hate you. I promise! In fact, I love you! A lot!"

SHIT. Did I just use the L word? I did. And not just love. A lot. A lot of love.

"*Sniffle, sniffle* Really? Do you mean it Soul? You love me? A lot?"

"Uhhh… Yeah? Yes, I do. Now come on. Let's go home." This is not acceptable. Just because Maka cried I go all whacko and tell her I love her? That is not how a cool guy handles his problems! A cool guy makes girls cry all the time, and he's fine. He doesn't go around telling every girl who cries he loves them.

I helped her up and tried to start the walk home. Turns out Maka wasn't really up for walking. So I ended up carrying her the rest of the way home. She was surprisingly quiet the whole way. Once we got to the apartment, I had a little trouble getting up the stairs with her in my arms, but I managed. I had to put her down to get my keys out of my pocket so I could get in the door.

"Come on, Maka. I got the door open so let's get you inside and to bed." To my surprise, she crawled in the door herself. But then she collapsed as soon as she got to living room.

I went into the kitchen to go get her a glass of cold water and a couple aspirin. I figured I could get her to her room when I got back.

Grabbing a cup from the cabinet, I filled it with water from the tap and got two aspirin from the bottle on top of the fridge.

I walked back into the living room, expecting to find my meister on the floor or the couch. She was in neither place. So I went to her room, bearing gifts, but she wasn't in there either. I walked past the bathroom, but the door was open and the light was off.

That only left one room.

Still carrying the pills and water, I went into my room. And sure enough, I found Maka, curled up in my sheets.

**Review, review, review please! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading!**

"Maka, this is not your bed. You should be asleep in _your_ bed."

What the hell? I had a long night and I just wanted to sleep, in my own bed. But I couldn't do that because there was a drunk girl in my bed, who was starting to snore softly. I put the water and pills down on my dresser and walked over to the bed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep in my bed Maka. Come on, I'll help you get to your room." As I was talking, I started lightly shaking her shoulder. I didn't wanna piss her off since I didn't know Drunk Maka that well. It didn't seem to bother her any, she just swatted my hand away and rolled to the far side of the bed.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" But she was so damn cute, I almost didn't want to bother her. But cool guys don't just creep around and watch girls sleep, no matter how cute they are.

"Maka, will you please just get up?" I started to reach for her again and she just kept rolling away.

"If you keep doing that you're gonna-" _THUD._ "Roll off the bed."

I walked around the other side of the bed to help Maka up, because if I didn't, she would just pass out on the floor.

I tried to help her up and to get her into her room, but she refused and threw herself back on the bed.

Jeez, I think Drunk Maka was even more stubborn than Sober Maka.

"Fine. I'm just gonna go sleep in your bed. I put the aspirin and water over on the dresser. Goodnight." Sleeping in Maka's bed was definitely not my first choice, but what else could I do? Sleep on the couch? No way, that thing was uncomfortable as hell.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, Maka said "No, wait. Soul, don't go."

Man, she sounded pathetic. Almost as pathetic as the fact that I turned around and went back over to the bed as soon as she asked me to. Not cool. I just kind of stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. Did she just want to say something to me, or did she actually want me to stay with her?

"What's the matter Maka?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to leave me." Well that made things pretty clear.

I laid down on the bed next to my meister. Man, this was awkward. Maka wasn't facing me, but she started talking.

"Soul, do you really mean what you said before? That you.. l-love me?" Shit. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Because even if you were just trying to make me feel better, and it wasn't true, I like you. I like you a lot, Souuuuulie." I was taking this seriously, until she called me Soulie.

And then I remembered, she's drunk, she doesn't mean it. She was flirting with Black Star earlier, and we all know that Maka does not like him like that.

"Heyyyy. Are you even listening to me Soulie?" Crap, was she still taking? Did I miss something important?

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking about something." You.

"I said that I am really glad that you like me, 'cause I thought I was a loser for liking a guy who doesn't like me back."

"Maka, you don't really like me, you're just drunk."

"SOULIE! I can't believe you would say that! Of course I love you! For realz." Oh no, now she's using the L-word too?

"Okay, even if Drunk Maka likes me, Hungover Maka won't admit to it."

"Oh yes she will! I'll talk to her about it tomorrow." The girl I love turns out to be schizophrenic. This is so not cool.

Maka turned around, and now her face is only inches from mine.

I hope I don't get a nosebleed. Cool guys don't squirt blood on other people's faces. Especially not when it's the girl they love.

"Just face it, Souuulie! We're in loooove!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. She _really_ kissed me. Not a little peck, but a very thorough kiss.

_I just kissed Maka! _And I didn't even get a nosebleed!

After we pulled apart, I just stared at her, not really believing what just happened. I was suddenly doubting this whole plan, a lot. If we did anything else tonight, I would definitely be taking advantage of my meister. Crap. Why did I have to have a freaking conscience?! Life would be so much easier without it.

Maybe if we just go to sleep, we can talk about this is the morning, and I won't be _too_ tempted.

Yeah. Right.

Now that I think about it, I'm really tired. Mentally and physically,

"Maybe we should-"

"Yeah, we should." Wait, what? How did she know what I was going to say?

She kissed me again, but much less intensely this time.

"Goodnight, Soulie." I wasn't about to question it. This was exactly what I just said I wanted, right?

And I fell asleep with a smile on my face and the girl of my dreams in my arms.

It really was a night to remember.

**Sorry, I know this was a short story, but it was my first one! And excuse my cheesiness at the end. I hope you'll all read my next story, whenever i get around to it!**


End file.
